Unexpected
by Dissimilis-Mentis
Summary: A forbidden love story between Marik Ishtar and Yami Bakura. Slash. BxM Completed. YGO Fanfiction Contest - Season 9


I can't believe I made it! :D I won't go into too much details (excuses) but for some reasons I thought I wasn't going to be able to do it... Which I very nearly didn't! :( It is why it'll probably have a lot of grammar errors and other annoying things like that but criticism is still appreciated (constructive criticism)!

I hope you at least enjoy it and understand it! :)

BTW This was inspired by Titanic... :)

* * *

><p><strong>THIEFSHIPPING ~ Season 9 ~ Yugi Oh Fanfiction Contest<strong>

Pale and tan limbs lay tangled in the black silk sheets of the four poster bed currently residing in the Ocean View Suite. Panting lightly the pale man spooned against his tanner partner and grinned when his partner groaned in protest.

"Bakura, I'm so tired… Go to sleep…"

The paler male smirked and tighten his hold on his partner,

"Hmm… Now why would I do that? I barely get to have you for myself… Marik?"

The tanner male hummed tiredly only half listening to his partner rant,

"Yes 'Kura?"

Bakura shook his head and smiled while he rested his head on his partner's silky soft, sandy blonde hair. He breathed in deeply ingraining all that was Marik into his brain's memory. With half-lidded eyes, Bakura scanned the room that had become their sanctuary for the past week. The suite wasn't all that but it had everything that you could possibly want to live comfortably on a cruise ship for seven days. It was equipped with a small kitchenette that had a small fridge and a microwave and sink, a small desk, two comfy chairs, a flat screen TV, and a four poster bed (courtesy of Marik). A smile graced his lips as he spotted the broken glass that adorned their room; room service hadn't fixed it yet, not that they had informed them of it… A smile formed on Bakura's lips as he continued to look around his room. It wasn't lavish like Marik's was, but then again it also lacked a particular presence that both he and Marik weren't specifically fond of. Bakura growled at the memory of the man and instinctively held on tighter to his partner.

"Hmm…?"

Lavender eyes opened lazily to stare at his partner lovingly,

"What's wrong?"

Bakura shook his head and planted a kiss to Marik's forehead,

"Nothing…"

Marik stared at Bakura for a second before sighing and turning away from Bakura, giving his back to him. Bakura sighed.

"You need to stop thinking about it…"

Bakura growled and answered,

"How am I supposed to stop thinking about it if this is my last night with you? How do you expect me to take this? That sad excuse of a man i-!"

Bakura moaned as Marik attacked his mouth desperately seeking comfort, assurance, and love; Bakura answered in earnest. Marik moaned as Bakura quickly took control of the kiss and pushed him against the bed, forcefully opening his mouth with his tongue. Seconds seemed to sit still as the two lovers kissed for all they were worth.

"I love you…"

Bakura pulled back and gazed lovingly at his partner; he didn't say anything, he just continued to stroke Marik's hair while he gazed at his lover's beautiful lavender eyes.

"I… I do too… So much… I won't let you get married to him!"

Marik's gazed softened even more as he gazed back at his partner, and not for the first time he wondered, _'How could one fall in love in less than seven days?' _

"I love you…"

"Marik… I wo-!"

"Make love to me?"

Bakura held Marik's slightly teary and broken gaze before he nodded. Marik smiled a watery smile before closing the distance between them. In the midst of their passion Bakura gazed at Marik with all the love he could muster.

"Marik…"

"Bakura…"

"I love you…"

Marik gasped and clutched at his partner's shoulders as he rode out the pleasure; he looked down from his position on Bakura's lap and stared at his rarely expressive brown orbs that were filled with fear, protectiveness, and love.

"Welcome friends and family of the Ishtar and Marlow's family. We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of these two families through Marik Ishtar and Colen Marlow."

Marik stood stiffly at the foot of the altar pale, nauseous, and shaky. Colen held him by the arm rather forcibly and waited patiently as the minister continued with the ceremony.

"Get your act together if you wish to live to see that whore of yours."

Colen gripped Marik's arm tighter to enforce his words. Marik took a shaky breath before nodding a small fraction as to not alert the minister, but when he turned to look at his future fiancé in the eyes something told him that he was lying, and that scared him…

"Colen Marlow do you accept Marik Ishtar to be your husband in richness and sickness and until death do you part?"

Colen smiled what was supposed to be a reassuring smile at Marik, but all Marik saw was the malevolent intent.

"I do."

"And do you, Marik Ishtar take Colen Marlow to be your husband in richness and sickness and until death do you part?"

Marik swallowed passed the bile that began to form since the sunrise of that day.

"…"

The shaking of his hands was too pronounced to go unnoticed by the congregation but Colen held firmly anyways, squeezing as hard as he could without making it too obvious.

"Marik!" Colen whispered harshly, "Say YES!"

Marik closed his pained lavender eyes and smiled as all he could see was his lover's smile as they lay together after a passionate night, and suddenly it was all painfully clear.

"I…."

The minister leaned forward expectantly waiting for an answer.

"Yes, Lord Ishtar?"

Marik snapped his eyes open and landed rather abruptly to present time. He turned around to look straight into Colen's black eyes that were filled with fury and a promised retribution. Marik smiled brightly back at his supposed fiancé before turning to the dumbfounded guests.

"Marik…?"

Marik turned towards his sister, Isis, and smiled tiredly at her.

"I love you sis, but I can't…"

Isis was an elegant woman in her mid-thirties with long black hair and cerulean eyes.

"I don't understand…"

Cerulean met lavender for a spit second before cerulean closed in resignation, and nodded.

The guest from both families started murmuring and fighting amongst each other soon afterwards, but Marik could care less; he had a mission and that was to find Bakura and live happily ever after.

Before he could step off the altar Colen grasped his arm and pulled back, whispering harshly,

"What do you think you're doing? Do you think I'll let him simply live? I will kill him!"

Marik smiled brightly before head-butting his fiancé making a run for it. Somehow he managed to bypass the chaos that was the reception and out to the deck of the cruise ship. Marik smiled sadly as he ran across the deck to the very tip of the cruise ship.

"Bakura…?"

Closing his eyes and leaning over the rail, Marik smiled happily as an image of his lover filled his vision and his senses.

"Wait for me…"

Marik breathed in and out allowing his sensitive senses to inhale all that was his lover. He heard a chuckle so like his lovers; it brought tears to his eyes. Surely it was someone from the ceremony.

"I knew you wouldn't fall for it… I knew you'd come for me…"

Marik opened his eyes somewhat startled before following the path of a well-toned pale chest that he had grown so accustomed to. His heart beat was racing as he followed the path to the handsome face of his beloved,

"Bakura… How…? He killed you…"

Bakura smiled and placed a gentle and soothing kiss on Marik's waiting lips,

"You came to me before he could take you away forever."

Marik stared at Bakura confusedly before simply smiling and kissing his lover passionately,

"I don't understand what happened, but never leave me…"

Bakura grinned and lifted Marik so that he could latch them on his waist,

"Never!"

* * *

><p>Please Review... :D hope you enjoyed it...!<p>

~Menty


End file.
